1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for monitoring the activity rate of a user on a computer input device. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that resides in a computer and monitors a user's activity rate and warns the user when a rest is warranted to reduce repetitive stress injury (RSI).
2. Background
Repetitive stress (or strain) injury (RSI) is a classification of diseases caused by the excessive use of joints. It is a subclassification of Cumulative Trauma Disorder (CTD). One common form of RSI is Carpal Tunnel Syndrome (CTS) which can be caused by excessive typing among other activities. The carpal tunnel is a channel in the wrist where tendons and the median nerve connect the arm to the hand. Through excessive use, the tendons become swollen and pinch the nerve. RSI typically manifests itself only after years of excessive typing. Furthermore, the pain of RSI frequently is delayed, and, thus, a person may type comfortably all day but experience great pain later in the evening.
RSI accounts for a large portion of work-related illnesses, and the incidence of RSI is expected to grow as the number of people operating keyboards increases. The impact of RSI is measured not only in the pain and suffering of its victims, but also in time lost from work and medical costs. If surgery is required for both hands, medical costs can become particularly high. Moreover, while surgery and medication may alleviate some of the symptoms, there is no cure.
RSI is caused not by the computer input devices, but rather by the user's behavior. Intense typing, that is, typing for long periods without a break, slowly damages the soft tissues of a person's hands, wrists, and arms. Due to its insidious nature, RSI often remains undetected until irreparable injury is sustained. RSI may be avoidable or minimized, however, through proper work habits. One way of avoiding carpal tunnel syndrome involves typing less and/or taking frequent breaks. A need therefore exists for a system that monitors a user's input activity level and prompts him to rest before sustaining injury. The present invention fulfills this need among others.